


Weird Dreams

by AlexOC, MikeOksout69



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Raz and Lili abuse both their powers and their unsuspecting friend.





	Weird Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> One off for now, but we'll see what happens.

Raz dumped his stuff onto one of the two beds in the hotel room. The place was nicer than the Psychonauts normally put them up in, probably because they didn't get to pick where the conference was being held, but he'd be lying if he said they'd splurged on the room. He glanced over at his roommates, yes plural, Dipper and Norman; who were unpack onto the couch and the second bed respectively.

"You guys sure you don't want to trade?" Dipper asked. "This couch looks awful comfortable."

Norman flopped out onto his mattress with an exaggerated sigh of comfort. "No way, Dip; you chose rock, now you get to sleep on one."

Raz checked his watch. It was already ten o'clock and they had to be up at 6 for the first lecture; especially with three of them and one bathroom.

"Check this out." 

Norman had found the remote for the rooms tv and was looking through the pay per-view. There was page after page of action movies, comedies, and a whole section he was pretty sure they'd be grounded for talking about let alone watching.

"We can't, the Psychonauts will kill us if we put a movie on the bill!" He pointed out.

Norman gave him a twisted smile, "Not if we put it on my dad's credit card."

They were up until almost 2am.

Raz was woken up by someone gentle shaking him. Bleary eyed he started at Dipper, "Do you-"

"Shhh," Dipper cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, and a glance over at the other bed. "Don't wake Norman. I've got to show you something."

"So you woke me up in the middle of the night?" He groaned and rolled over.

"Hey, don't go back to bed, Raz. This is really cool!"

Something was wrong with Dipper's voice, it was a bit higher than normal and he was speaking weirdly too with a southwestern accent maybe...

"What?" His head was cleaning a little.

"It's me!" Dipper stood looking smug next to Raz's bed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Dipper sighed, "You really are thick sometimes. It's me: the greatest psychonaut of our generation, the cutest girl at camp, your girlfriend, Lili Zanotto."

He sat bolt upright.

"LILI!" He got shushed again.

He tried to whisper, "What are you doing?!"

"I couldn't sleep." Dipper shrugged, or at least his body did. This was going to give him a headache. 

"No, what are you doing in there!" He poked at Dipper's chest and when he touched him could feel Lili's mind buzzing around inside. "Oh my god, Lili, do you know how much trouble you could get in?!"

"Oh come on, Raz. No one will know and if they didn't want be getting bored and playing with my powers they shouldn't have practically locked me in my room." Lili pulled the covers back and set down next to him in the bed.

They'd both been sleeping in just t-shirts and underwear; this wasn't the first time Lili had seen him like this, they'd fooled around before. But in the dark hotel room, in a strange bed.

He laughed nervously.

"So you just decided to pop over here and say hi in Dipper's body?" 

"Something like that." She nodded and moved close to him. "It was really easy actually, I'm definitely not the first person to walk around in his head."

She slid a hand into his shirt. He could feel her mind, her energy, humming just beneath the skin of the strange hand.

He closed his eyes.

"We shouldn't..."

He could believe that it was Lili lifting his shirt and pulling it off him.

That it was her who kissed him; who pulled down his boxers, and peeled back his foreskin.

That her lips kissed the tip of his erect dick.

She lowered Dipper's head on to him and began to suck him off. Tongue making easy motions across his overly sensitive head; pushing deep onto his shaft then pulling back, lips dragging soft and wet along it's length. She even bit him the way he liked; just the slightest bit of teeth, a moment of plain that only added to the time they could spend like this.

He moaned and after what seemed like forever he came, three long spurts of cum. Lili took it all in Dipper's mouth and sat up, she gave Raz an evil grin while she slowly rolled the mess in her mouth and swallowed it.

"That was amazing." He was just trying to catch his breath.

"Dipper loved it too." She pointed down at the boy's crotch, which had a tent in it and a wet spot from precum.

"Ugh," Raz shuddered a little. "You didn't have to remind me."

"Please Raz, if you hated it that much this-" She wiped at Dipper's lips, a bit of cum was stuck there and she licked it off his finger. "Wouldn't be a problem."


End file.
